farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joseph Seed
Nuclear strike against Hope County A previous edit claimed that, thanks to the Mutually Assured Destruction principle, Hope County may be heavily affected by nuclear strikes against cities and other targets in Montana. While Montana has a number of Minuteman III ICBM silos/bases that are priority nuclear targets, Hope County, which is supposedly located southwest of Missoula, is mostly threatened by the fallout of a potential strike. Even if Missoula were hit, Hope County would not experience the devastation unleashed in the game (due to their improved accuracy, the yield of modern warheads is lower than that of the old "big-rocket-big-warhead" systems). Desyndra (talk) 21:25, April 14, 2018 (UTC) : Another user mentioned Malmstrom Air Force Base in Montana as a potential priority nuclear target. While the user is right and the AFB is indeed a priority target, it is too far away from Hope County for the incoming warheads to produce a firestorm in the southern part of Hope County. For a 200 kt warhead, the mass fire radius is 7 miles. Malmstrom AFB is about 170 miles east-northeast of Missoula, which is northeast of Hope County (See the Hope County Wikia page). You need to launch very precise strikes to destroy hardened nuclear targets so every warhead wasted on low priority regions reduces the chances of obliterating the second-strike capability of the USA in general, and of the Malmstrom AFB in particular. Desyndra (talk) 19:06, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Killing Joseph while running from the nuclear firestorm A user added the following sentence to Trivia: *You can kill Joseph, if you chose the Resist option, when you are running to safety, but you are instantly killed if you do so. Can anybody confirm that this is actually true? I suppose you can pull your pistol while driving and attempt to shoot Joseph, or stop the car, get out and shoot him, but how is it that you are instantly killed? I cannot try it myself as I'm already past that point in the game, and I won't be able to start a new play-through for about a week or so. Desyndra (talk) 12:04, April 16, 2018 (UTC) **It is, my boyfriend and I just did it several times to confirm it. So it works, at least on the PS4 version. Rarmeowz (talk) 23:40, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ***I wonder if the same thing happens when you incapacitate any of the other NPCs riding in the car. I mean, it could be an "mission abort" mechanism that checks if all the NPCs that are supposed to appear in the wrecked car are 'alive' until their time is up and if any of them is dead or incapacitated, it aborts the mission by killing the player. Desyndra (talk) 20:21, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Quality of edits I'm not an admin so this is just a polite request: please do some fact checking before you add text to the page. On other Wikis theorizing is generally frowned upon: content on the main page should be limited to facts or very simple deductions. Inconsistencies in the story or its delivery are also facts so they are welcome. But, for example, saying that Character X is dead because "nobody could have survived the nuclear blast" is conjecture: no body, no proof. Saying that the nuclear event at the end of the game marked a global nuclear holocaust is again conjecture: there is no information about the other parts of the world, in fact, the news reports from the local radio station indicate that the nuclear exchange was probably between North-Korea and the US and maybe North-Korea and Russia too, considering the report about the bombing of Moscow. Also, think about the Junior Deputy's jump from the statue at Joseph's Word: if the game had ended at that point, most people would assume that the Junior Deputy is dead because nobody could have survived the fall from that height, but in the game the Junior Deputy actually survived. This is the reason why conjecture should be avoided. Desyndra (talk) 19:52, June 27, 2018 (UTC)